Resident Heroes
by xXFrostKittenXx
Summary: The Company is teaming up with Umbrella Corp. for some testing of specials. What good can come of this? Warnings: Petlar, Au, gore, language, explicit descriptions of gore...
1. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

**Disclaimer: Hey everyone! Just popping in to say I don't own Heroes or Resident Evil, or any of the characters associated with them. I don't even own the Blue Queen, because she's too heavily based on the Red Queen for me to take credit. I may pop out a few OCs, but that won't be until much later, and I will reiterate the disclaimer then. **

**This takes place just before shit gets real with the government tracking and imprisoning specials. Let's just say that I extended the timeline a bit to make this fit in between. If I decide to continue on this at any point, the universe gets continuously AU, diverging more and more.**

**Warnings: Rated M for violence, gore, language, and explicit descriptions. This is also Petlar, but it's secondary at this point. If you don't like this type of stuff, this is your last chance to turn back. Just hit the back button, find a different crossover, something light and fluffy and safe. I won't blame you. I creeped myself out just writing the notes to this thing.**

**But if you do read, please review. I like to know what you guys think, and your opinions and comments are fuel for the fire. Like a character? Drop me a line! Didn't like a scene? Tell me why!**

**Brownies for reading past this point...Love you guys! Enjoy!**


	2. 0

**0: In which Peter and Sylar are sold out.**

Bob Bishop, along with several other representatives of the Company, sat across from the Umbrella reps, legs crossed, a creepy half smile on his face.

The Umbrella Corporation had contacted them about working together in some-experiments, on specials, regarding a virus they had developed. They knew how T interacted with normal people, they said, and they knew how well normal people could hold up against creations of the T-virus. What they wanted to know was, how would the specials hold up?

One of the men across from him, one Albert Wesker, regarded Bob with a look not unlike Sylar's, when the killer was toying with his victims. That was...disturbing.

"We are prepared to offer research and samples of the T-virus in exchange for your cooperation," Wesker said smoothly.

"Of course," Bob replied, keeping his expression carefully blank. "I am wondering, however, how you heard of us." A statement, demanding an answer.

"You tagged one of our employees." And hadn't that been fun; a tracking device showing up on an x-ray when the poor guy had been coming into work. Wesker wondered idly how the guy was feeling.

After all, having your arm broken by an overenthusiastic security guard was painful, no matter how you looked at it. Umbrella had, of course, paid for the doctor and sent an apology.

"Ah." There was really nothing else Bob could think of to say to that, especially when the tone so clearly shut down further questions on the subject.

"Are we in agreement, then?"

"Yes, of course." Like the Company would pass up such an opportunity. Hell, they even picked out two subjects beforehand. Bob slid the files over. "We think these two will give you-" Bob turned his head slightly, considering. "-a show, if nothing else," he said finally. Wesker opened the first of the two.

Gabriel Grey, a.k.a. Sylar. Wesker skimmed through the list of abilities, interested, but more so in the way he obtained them...Wesker gave no outward sign of his thoughts, but he wondered if he should insist on someone more...stable.

The next file was of one Peter Petrelli. A guy capable of mimicking other abilities, though at the moment he could only hold one at a time...Wesker gave a slight frown, so slight he doubted anyone noticed. According to the file, the guy used to be able to hold multiple abilities, making him the less deadly version of this Sylar-person. Looking at the notes on Petrelli's empathy, Wesker highly doubted that it was an accident that he got subjects with complimentary powers.

Same physical results. Different mental ones.

Interesting.

Well, hell, it wasn't like Wesker was that invested in Umbrella anymore. He was getting the results and getting out, before he mysteriously disappeared.

"They'll do." Wesker closed both files and handed them over to one of the other reps without a second glance. Bob watched the files disappear into a briefcase and turned his attention back to the man across from him.

"That's good. So what did you have in mind for this experiment?"

Wesker's lips quirked briefly upward. "Just looking for some live combat footage, to start with. I'm sure we can work from there."

"And would we be getting a copy of this footage?"

"Of course. Add that to the contract," he shot at an assistant, who immediately started typing. "We understand you would need to see just what we're capable of, if we want a successful partnership." The printer whirred. The assistant retrieved the now-complete contract, giving it to Wesker without even daring to look him in the eye. Wesker slid it across the table.

Bob read it over and signed, as did the other Company representatives, followed by the Umbrella reps.

….

….booting Blue Queen artificial intelligence program...

….Blue Queen online.

**A/N: Yeah, this is **_**so**_** not following canon. You guys won't be mad about that, right? Next chapter's coming up quick, though it probably won't be here until after I post the next chapter of TWB. *Hearts!***


End file.
